The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof system for a vehicle having an opening in its fixed roof, comprising a stationary part to be fixed to the roof, at least first and second movable elements, which are each movable between a position in which it is retracted, and a position in which it is deployed, a motor for driving the movable elements at least partly between the two positions, and at least two drive cable assemblies for transferring the torque of the motor to said movable elements, whereby the stationary part comprises at least first and second guiding channels and laterally positioned guides for respectively guiding the drive cable assemblies and the movable elements whereby the drive cable assemblies comprise a flexible first part having first and second ends, said first part being driven by the motor, and whereby said first end of said flexible first part is connected to the first movable element, in a first direction, and said second end is guided in a first guiding channel in the lateral guide, said second end oriented in a direction substantially parallel to the first end towards said first movable element.